


Make it Better

by DaFishi



Series: Fractured like Glass [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonard, Alpha Lisa, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Shawna, Doctor Shawna, Domestic Fluff, Doting Lisa, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Loss, M/M, Omega Barry, Pain, Sad, That is one hell of a nice tag, this is angsts shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Leonard tries to help.It’s not working.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Fractured like Glass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067141
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minny16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/gifts), [Wowsers287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowsers287/gifts).



> I legit forgot I wrote this lmao
> 
> Whatever I’m back now that’s what matter

Bright green eyes that typically lit up with joy were now a dull grayish hue.

Leonard hated it.

Kara had left to her own world, Oliver needed to go to his company.

The two had threatened Leonard into watching over the speedster.

The alpha didn’t want to admit it, but he probably would have stayed with Barry even without the threats.

Lisa had fallen for the speedster immediately.

Not in a romantic way, but to him in like one would a puppy.

“Sweetheart, you need to eat,” Lisa whispers.

The omega’s mouth remains glued shut.

It had been for the past day.

And for a speedster, not eating for that long was a death wish.

“Didn’t want to have to do this,” Lisa sighs.

She ends up calling Shawna to attach an IV cord to Barry.

Leonard watches carefully, wanting to make sure it wasn’t a murder in disguise but she executes the medical procedure flawlessly.

“None of the Rogues would hurt him. He’s helped all of us more times than we can count. We want him to get better too,” Shawna says on her way out.

Leonard just nods.

Soon enough, Lisa quietly exits the room, leaving just Leonard and Barry.

The alpha slowly made his way to the bedside, sitting down but the speedster.

There’s a silence that’s neither uncomfortable or awkward, simply suffocating.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard says.

Simple and easy.

Words that anyone could say.

And Leonard wanted to hit himself.

How many times in the past week had Barry heard that?

“Not your fault,” Barry responds and Leonard feels like he’s been slapped.

This is the first time the omega has spoken since the incident.

“It’s my fault. I was too slow,” Barry says sullenly.

Leonard reacts on instinct.

He grabs the omega’s chin and tilts his face to his.

“You are not to blame for someone else’s mistake. That was on Thawne. Not you. Clear?” Leonard asks, voice curt, blue eyes cutting into green ones.

Barry crashes into Leonard’s chest, sobs wracking through his thin frame.

The alpha shushes Barry, holding him tighter.

“I want them back,” Barry whimpers, the pain in his voice causing Leonard’s heart to clench.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
